Something Between Us - Interlude 9
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 75 of my longer story Something Between Us. Davis and Chloe get distracted from their picnic. It is rated M.


Chloe ignored the crash of her coffee mug hitting the floor. It wasn't her favorite Go Crows! mug and she had much better things to focus on.

Like the primal feel of Davis behind her as she bent over her office desk. It had started innocently enough. He has brought a lovely picnic lunch. She had simply reached over the desk to set an out of office message when he had stepped behind her and began kissing her neck. Before she knew it, her sensible slacks and less sensible panties were around her ankles and Davis was _there_. She bent forward over the desk, and scrambled for something to give her purchase so she could push back against him harder. Davis leaned forward over her and pressed into her with his whole body. It made Chloe feel like they were animals, the way he was mounting her. It was so raw and uninhibited. Until five short days ago, she had no idea that sex could actually be like this. This was porn star sex. No one _actually_ had sex like this, definitely **not **Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan had boring missionary position in a bed and her heart rate never got above 60. It was nothing like this raw, clawing need that had her bent over her own desk in the middle of the afternoon, screaming incoherently. She reveled in the feel of Davis whenever she pushed back against him. Something so primal couldn't be contained for long and when he bit her shoulder none too gently and moved into a frantic rhythm, she knew he was going over the edge. He dragged her over the edge with him. They collapsed forward onto her desk together and Chloe watched the bouncing bubbles of her computer screensaver for a moment as she waited for her heart to slow again.

When she had decided that Davis was what she wanted, she couldn't have had any idea exactly what that would mean. Her only relationship experience had been with Jimmy. This was nothing like how things were with him. She tried to suppress any thoughts that she had been wasting her time with Jimmy, but she had never felt anything remotely like this with him. She had never felt so free, so sexy, so secure. Davis wanted her in a way she never could have guessed before. She was also shocked to find the feeling was mutual. When he walked into the room, she found herself torn wanting to tell him about everything that had happened since he left, wanting to know what he had been doing, or just striping naked and eating marmalade off his tight ass. She giggled at the last absurd thought.

"What are you giggling about?" He kissed her neck. She made a happy contented sound. Experimentally, she shifted her hips and felt him ready again. She wanted to ask Lois if that was normal, or just him, but felt oddly shy in letting others into this secret bubble she and Davis had made.

He growled deep in his throat and for a moment Chloe thought he may start again, but instead he moved away from her. She quickly repressed a disappointed noise, but couldn't quite keep from wincing as her body reminded her it was _Not _used to this much... exercise.

She didn't know how Davis could tell as she was still face down on the desk, but he asked in concern. "You OK, Chloe?"

Standing up, she tried to think of a dignified way to retrieve the tiny scrap of fabric that were supposedly panties from around her ankles. Her practical slacks posed the same problem. How exactly do other people have do this and not feel kind of...amazed for it? "I'm fine, Davis. Just maybe a bit... sore." She blushed. Between confessing her relatively limited sexual experience, and trying to work the panty back in place, her face flamed in embarrassment.

She felt his hand close gently on her upper arm and turn her about as she got her clothes more or less back in order. "Hey. We can slow down if you need to."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief and maybe a hint of challenge. She liked being so irresistible. This was the second, well - third if you count this morning's two rounds - time they had had sex today.

"Really?"

Davis looked a bit sheepish. "Well, yeah. The last thing I would ever want would be to hurt you, Chloe."

A rush of warmth filled her for this man. He was just like that, putting the needs of others before himself. Even in something as basic as sex. She cupped his cheek in the way he so liked doing to her before kissing him softly. "No, I'm fine. But I'll keep that in mind." Craning her neck to look across her desk at the floor and the broken coffee mug pointedly, she added, "Though I think you owe me a new mug. "

He gave her that half smile that melted her insides and put his hands up defensively. "Oh no. That was all you. I wasn't anywhere near your mug. I was busy... elsewhere."


End file.
